The Fallen Jedi
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, a once fallen Jedi knight who lost his way has to confront another knight who has been tempted and corrupted by the dark side of the Force... (Rated T for safety! inspired and based on the Duel of the Fates animations by Amante Animations! May the Force be with you during this story!)
1. Remembering the Past

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So as I said before I have a short Star Wars story to give you all!**

**Now while I was doing The Scarlet Rebel and the now cancelled Spark of Rebellion, some wanted a story that focuses on the Jedi, Sith, the Force, etc. and I didn't want to do that because honestly there's just too much focus on the Jedi and all that stuff and I wanted to focus more on the war side of Star Wars!**

**But as a compromise I decided that I might do a short story on the Jedi and well as this story is inspired and based on, by a trilogy of animations by Amante Animations, called the Duel of the Fates, which is a Star Wars x Equestria Girls crossover.**

**Now nearly all the characters in this story will be around the same age to each other and no one's related, just to clear that up!**

**Also, one last thing, I'm trying something new and creating a dialogue free story! Rather I'm going to relay on descriptions as well as nods and such! So I hope that will end well with you all!**

**With that said, I don't think there's anything else to say at the moment, so lets get started!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

* * *

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**

**The Fallen Jedi**

**Months have passed since the Council of Blue Macaws, a division of the Jedi Order, used the Force to save their fallen fellow master, Roberto.**

**However, during those months, the leader of the council, Jedi Master Blu, has disappeared after leaving for a mission by himself, many suspecting the saved Master Roberto as the one who caused Blu's disappearance.**

**As Roberto tries his best to prove he's not guilty and faces suspicion by the other Jedi, the council's other members search the galaxy for any signs of their missing leader…**

In the emptiness of space, cold and desolate as it was, a small one bird ship appeared as with the help of a hyperspace booster ring, it entered light speed after taking off from a planet.

Down below on the surface of said planet, a lush green and clear blue one, a blue colored, huge temple building stood proudly. In one of the living quarters of the temple, a dark Blue macaw, with blue eyes and gray beak and talons, as well as sleek feathers was in a kneeing position as he had his eyes closed, trying very hard to mediate in private, only it was impossible… For instead of mediating, his mind went to a very dark, past memory.

There was Roberto, his back turned as he stood in front of some black and red symbols on a wall, turning his head around, his eyes were different colors as his pupil was a piercing black and his iris a fiery red all around. Turning around he saw the council of the Blue macaw division of the Jedi Order there to face him. Masters Jewel, Mimi, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, as well as the leader of the council, Blu, all ready to do what was necessary to either save or end Roberto before the dark side of the Force fully corrupts him.

Enraged that his plans were being disturbed, Roberto took his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it, a bright red blade, clearly changing it from the blue color that he had before going over to the dark side, showing as he was ready to battle with the council. The council members and their leader in response all lit up their own sabers, Blu and Jewel's lightsaber color a bright blue, while Bia chose a green color for her saber, Carla owned a purple colored blade, Mimi had a pink color to her saber and finally Tiago's saber was special, a yellowish green colored, double bladed one.

With the council fully ready to take on Roberto or well what was him, Roberto lifted up his red lightsaber, but instead of attacking, he plunged it straight into a small metal pyramid, which was placed on top of a solid hexagon. As the saber thrusted downward into the pyramid, it lit up and seemed to power up the hexagon as it shot out several bolts of lightning into Roberto, the council needing to shield their eyes as it seemed Roberto didn't even react to having lightning shot into him.

With his back turned again to the council, Roberto once again ignited his saber, the council members bringing up their own sabers as suddenly Roberto attacked, going for what he knew was the weakest member of the council, Bia. Bia, just in time, managed to block the attack, her saber meeting Roberto's as Tiago came to his fellow master's side, forcing Roberto away from Bia. As the fight continued, Roberto shot out lightning bolts, which Carla blocked with her saber, absorbing the energy before it hit her.

Soon enough Jewel entered the fray as she swung and met Roberto's blade, Jewel being one of the more experienced and stronger member of the council as she held her own against Roberto until Mimi intervened, unlike the other council members she held her lightsaber using the force, managing to keep her distance away from Roberto as Blu looked to finish the fight. Coming froward with his blue saber, held tightly with both wings, he crossed bladed with Roberto as the fallen Jedi began to grow tired from facing multiple opponents at once.

As Roberto struggled to get his breath back, panting as the council members all surrounding him, but saber still up and ready, Blu took the opportunity to finally end this as he closed his eyes and focused on using the force. Roberto was at first confused as he raised an eye, but he soon enough realized what was going on as his eyes grew wide. The other council members all focused on using the force as their combined energies were more than enough to destroy the evil which has infected the fallen Jedi, Roberto's world growing bright until it was nothing more than white.

As that happened, Roberto in the present, in his kneeing position, shot open his eyes as he panted repeatedly before calming down and touching his face as he realized it was just a memory. Standing up, Roberto exited his room to take a walk and go to a familiar place. As Roberto was walking, he passed by Bia, who was with a young Padawan, Bia watching Roberto as he entered an elevator, seeing his reflection in the window, but lowering his head in shame, as the elevator went upwards.

Finally stopping, Roberto walked out, arriving at the council room, where the council members all met to discuss important issues and to make decisions together. As Roberto entered, he once again knelt down, stretching his wings out froward as his mind once again went back to the past, now an energy binding cuffs holding his wings together so he couldn't use them. Looking back up, he first saw masters Blu and Jewel on their council seats, to the right was Bia and Tiago and to the left was Carla and Mimi.

As Roberto turned his head back towards Blu and Jewel, Blu stood up from his seat, taking out and igniting his saber. Roberto, who's eyes returned back to his original color, now closed them as he prepared himself to face the ultimate punishment for going against the teachings of the Jedi Order. Only as Roberto heard the lightsaber strike down and felt nothing, did he reopen his eyes to see that the cuffs were cut, his wings free and not only that, but Blu had a wing reaching out. Roberto was being given a second chance to become a full fledged Jedi master himself one day.

* * *

**And I think I'll end the first chapter there!**

**Again this will be quite short, since it is a short story and it is dialogue free!**

**Also, I forgot… since I am planning on starting the sequel to The Scarlet Rebel in the near future, make sure that you do read The Scarlet Rebel if you have not! Otherwise you're going to be very confused!**

**I think that's it so…**

**See everybird later!**


	2. In the Right Direction

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So I did forget my question for you all last chapter, so lets get that out of the way!**

**So today's question is: What's one food you just cannot live without?**

**For me, it's a Korean dish called Budae Jjigae which is Korean for Army Base Stew. So let me tell you a little story… After the Korean War ended, there was hardly any food in South Korea because of the toll years of war did to the land, not even rice could be grown during the initial aftermath of the war, basically all the Koreans had was water and luckily Kimchi, which is a spicy fermented cabbage. However there was all the food left over in former U.S. military bases or what active U.S. bases there were, food was sold by the black market or looted, food like spam, hot dogs, etc. So what the Koreans did was combine the spicy Kimchi and the spam, hot dogs, etc into some water and made the delicious stew that's still around today.**

**Now I love it because it's spicy, salty and it has so much stuff, like kimchi, spam, hotdogs, bacon, onions, ramen noodles, scallions, (I'm getting hungry…) and sometimes there's some more stuff like baked beans, cheese, mushrooms, etc. It's just a nice, steaming hot bowl of heaven for me and I am never mad when I'm eating it! Trust me, next time you go to a Korean restaurant or even if it's your first time, if they have Budae Jjigae, get it! I think it's a first good Korean dish to try, because it has Western ingredients in there as well, which you probably have eaten differently before.**

**Also I made a quick change to the colors of Carla and Tiago's lightsabers!**

**Now before we get to the real story, quick thank you to Nightfly123 and T8ECR34T0R for the favs and/or follows!**

* * *

Chapter 2: In the Right Direction

* * *

As Roberto finished that memory, a tear rolled down from one of his eyes as his eyes were still closed while behind him, the elevator door opened again, Bia having followed Roberto. Bia was a little surprised to see Roberto kneeing, but smiled as she came froward in front of the saved knight. Opening his eyes, Roberto saw Bia as she extended out a wing for the fellow knight to take, which Roberto hesitated for a couple of seconds before taking it, Bia helping Roberto to stand back up.

As Bia was a little worried for Roberto, she had an idea to help him, leading him outside to the temple gardens, a quiet and peaceful place where the Jedi could meditate or practice on using the Force, which was what one young Padawan, the one Bia was talking to earlier, was doing. The young padawan, a girl and a Blue and Scarlet hybrid, was trying to lift a small rock with the Force, her eyes closed and clearly trying to focus as she struggled, the rock barely lifting up a few inches from the dirt which it was settled on.

As the little Padawan gave up, clearly unable to lift the rock, she opened her eyes and seeing a couple of shadows on either side of her, she turned around, first seeing Master Bia, who the Padawan bowed to. Only as she turned to see Roberto, the little girl took a step back in fear as Roberto didn't blame the young Padawan for doing so. Nodding to Roberto, Master Bia stepped aside as Roberto took a deep breath and knelt down in front of the Padawan. Closing his eyes, Roberto focused on the small rock the little girl was trying to pick up earlier, lifting it up and bringing it to him as he used the Force to spin it around, make a circle in the air with it, little tricks like that.

The young Padawan was clearly impressed as Roberto reopened his eyes and with the Force gave the rock gently to the little girl, to catch it so she could try. Only as the Padawan caught the rock with the Force, only a couple seconds later the rock shot out, almost hitting Roberto in the face, but luckily he managed to catch it with the Force and held it in place. Not upset, Roberto, with his eyes opened, explained to the Padawan how to control the rock with the Force while Bia looked on with hopefulness for the once fallen knight.

Meanwhile the small ship which left earlier from the temple building exited hyperspace as it arrived at its destination, the pilot unhooking her ship from the hyperspace booster ring as she flew her ship towards a nearby planet, which was mostly blue and green. Landing down on a specific set of coordinates, the pilot opened the cockpit to reveal Carla as she got out and started walking. Coming to a cliffside, she looked through a pair of binoculars, scanning the area as she found what she was looking for… The crashed ship which Master Blu left in when he went for his mission.

Carefully sliding her way down to the ground where the ship was, she walked until she reached the ship, which had plants starting to glow over it, indicating that the ship was here for quite awhile, but any clue to where the council leader was is helpful to finding Master Blu. Using the Force, Carla opened the entrance to the ship, the door lowering as it was dark inside, igniting her saber so to have some light in the dark insides, Carla made her way to the cockpit to find any hint as to where Master Blu was heading.

Pulling all the information from the ship's logs and putting it into a data chip she inserted into the control panel, Carla thought she felt something as she stopped for a minute and listened, as a few seconds passed and nothing showed up, Carla returned to her work. As she was almost done, Carla definitely felt something was sneaking up on her as she at first slowly reached her wing down to her belt where she kept her saber before quickly turning around and facing her attacker.

Her attacker being a robot in the shape of a macaw, holding onto a dual bladed energy weapon, similar to a lightsaber. The robot struck first, bringing up the bottom blade to strike, but Carla blocked it as the robot then tried using the top blade, but Carla blocked the second attack as well before kicking the robot, separating the two and giving Carla enough time to use her other weapon. Unlike most of the other sabers the Jedi used, the bottom half of Carla's saber separated into a blaster, Carla using it now to force back the robot and put him on the defensive, giving the robot no time to react as she sliced off the robot's metal head from its body.

Hearing a noise from the control panel of the cockpit, all the information extracted into the data chip, Carla used the Force to pull and bring it to her as she caught it in her wing. However Carla still wanted to search the ship more for clues, but the robot had friends as Carla found several more of those energy blade wielding robots blocking her path.

Easily managing to slice the first robot in half, she faced the second one, which also didn't put up much of a fight as she kicked the robot right in the face with her talons before slicing the robot's torso from its legs. The final robot put up as much a fight as the first robot Carla faced in the cockpit as Carla crossed blades with the robot, the two holding each other at bay, or at least that's what the robot thought as the two raised up their blades, Carla holding onto her blaster at the same time, fired a shot right into the robot's eye. Grabbing onto the robot's weapon using the Force, before it fell to the floor, she threw the energy blade into a fourth robot trying to sneak up on her as the blade impacted the robot's chest, easily going right through, the blade's end coming out the other side of the robot.

With the robots defeated, Carla turned off her saber as she relaxed and continued her search for any clues, as it suddenly started to become darker for some reason before everything around Carla was pitch black. Wondering what was going on, Carla then heard the hiss of an igniting lightsaber from behind her, a red blade glowing in the dark.

Meanwhile Roberto, back on temple grounds, felt a disturbance in the Force as he then looked up towards the skies…

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter!**

**In case you're wondering, this short story doesn't take place during the Clone Wars era, but before that, just in case you were wondering about when this is taking place!**

**I think that's it, so…**

**See everybird later!**


	3. The Search Continues

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So I been… Well not busy, but haven't had enough time to sit down and get this chapter done, so sorry for the wait!**

**But also today is National Star Wars Day, aka May the Fourth be with you! (Get it, because May the Force be with you!)**

**Also, I saw Avengers: Endgame yesterday, but only because my sister really wanted to see it and she forced me to go with her. I wouldn't spoil anything, mostly because I don't really care about those movies, but I will say that my sister cried on three separate moments of the movie!**

**And as always before we start the chapter, today's question, which is… What is your most favorite ship from Star Wars?**

**Mine, if it's not obvious already, is the X-Wing Starfighter, specifically the T-65 model. (The original trilogy and Rogue One, X-Wings) The X-Wing being the main principal starfighter for the Rebel Alliance, superior to the TIE starfighters flown by the Empire. (Although the TIEs made up for it by having superior numbers) The X-Wing being heavily armed with four wingtip laser cannons and two proton torpedo launchers, as well as having deflector shields and the ability to go to hyperspace by themselves. (Things TIEs can only dream of having!) The X-Wing is of course most famous in the fact that Luke Skywalker's X-Wing was the one that fired the fatal shot which destroyed the first Death Star and an X-Wing was partially responsible for the destruction of the second one.**

**Okay, after my long and boring reason as to why the X-Wing is my most favorite ship from Star Wars, a quick thank you to Dovahkiin1412 for the fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Search Continues

* * *

While Bia and Roberto were back at the Jedi temple on their green world and Carla found Master Blu's ship, as well as spending time with "uninvited guests", on the city world of Coruscant, a couple of the council members were there to search for clues themselves regarding Master Blu…

Master Mimi was currently facing off against a a much chubby dark green macaw as the two stared at each other while Mimi was currently focusing on something. Holding onto a little colored brick, she took it out from a tower of multiple colored bricks in between her and the other macaw, her friend. As Mimi took out the brick the tower collapsed and the other macaw let out a hearty laugh as Mimi laughed in return. Pushing a button on the desk in between the two, the collapsed tower was built again as the dark green macaw pointed his eyes down to it to tell Mimi if she was interested in another game. However Mimi had to get going back to the other council member she came with, Tiago.

Politely shaking her head "No", Mimi's friend turned around and got what Mimi actually came for, a box of candy, which the dark green macaw was a candy maker. Using the Force to open the box, Mimi then grabbed a piece of the candy, which she put in her beak and began chewing. She was then greeted by a surprise as the candy gave her a little shock. Liking it and smiling, she then bid her friend goodbye for now and walked out of the store, back to Tiago.

Since Coruscant was the capital of the Republic, the two council members could easily be staying at the Jedi temple on the city world, if they were on a goodwill visit that is. As Mimi came back to Tiago, the two were staying in a motel in the more poorer, crowded areas of the city world, it's not that they wanted to be here, but they were here for a specific reason as the clues the two had been following led them here. As Mimi came back, she found Tiago quietly mediating on the balcony of their motel room. Kneeing down, Mimi used the Force to open the candy box she had and then give a piece to Tiago, which he caught with his eyes still closed as he put the piece into his beak, to receive the shocking surprise.

Meanwhile, back with Roberto, he was currently walking through one of the temple hallways as he passed by a couple of older padawans who were watching a ship land down in the temple hangar. One of the padawans gave Roberto a neutral expression as Roberto nervously smiled back. Coming out from a door into the hallway up ahead was Bia and the young Padawan Roberto met earlier as the padawan ran to the railing.

As Roberto was walking towards the two, Bia and the padawan saw him as the Padawan looked at Bia first, Bia then giving the youngster a gentle push towards Roberto. Roberto knew what this was as he then pointed at himself to confirm it was true or not as the Padawan took a step even closer to Roberto as Roberto himself was quite nervous by this.

Back in the temple hangar, the ship which landed lowered its ramp as Master Jewel, with a red and white R2 unit came out, greeted by one of the Jedi masters. The master bowed in respect to Jewel as he then gave her a data pad before Jewel looked up to see Roberto and his new Padawan waving down to her. Taking an elevator ride with her droid companion, Jewel met Roberto in the tech center of the temple, where the Jedi input all their data from their missions to keep record of. As Jewel came, she input her own data, which was a list of planets she visited to check for any sign of Master Blu.

Unfortunately Jewel came back with all the planets having an X over them, which meant Blu was not seen on her list so far. As Jewel was rather depressed that her own search has come to nothing, Roberto, seeing Jewel's anxiety wanted to conform her, but hesitated at first as he then went for it, putting his wing on her shoulder as Jewel was surprised at first, but returned a warm smile.

Back on Coruscant, Tiago was still mediating on the balcony when he suddenly opened his eyes wide, having felt something as he looked down at the alleyway below. And what he felt was true as he saw what looked like a bounty hunter standing there, two cloaked figures walking up to the bounty hunter. As Tiago watched, the cloaked figures were Scarlet macaws as the hunter lifted up a small box, opening it to reveal a bright red gem. The lead Scarlet smiled as he then lifted up a gold credit bill as the Scarlet and the hunter lifted up their free wing to quickly make the exchange. With the business finished, the cloaked figures left in a hurry.

The hunter then left in the opposite direction himself as Tiago decided to follow the hunter with Mimi, only as he turned his head, he saw that Mimi had gone out again. Wingpalming himself, Tiago knew he had to deal with the hunter now or lose him. As the bounty hunter himself was walking down the alleyways, turning a corner, he came face to face with Tiago as the Jedi was blocking his path.

Quickly taking out what looked like a small explosive device, the hunter threw it at Tiago, the device being a flash detonator as bright white light shone in front of Tiago. Luckily Tiago was prepared and had enough time to put on a pair of goggles, which protected him from being blinded. As the bright white light faded, Tiago looked just in time to see that the hunter was jetpacking away from him.

While Tiago was busy with the bounty hunter, Mimi was currently walking on the roofs of buildings as she searched for something in particular, using the Force to help boost her up on higher roofs as she continued her search. Stopping, she closde her eyes and focused as she found what she was looking for in her mind, climbing up a ladder she then went to a wall, walking along it while placing a feather tip to feel for the inside. Once she found it, she placed her entire wing on the wall.

Back with Tiago chasing the bounty hunter, Tiago was running on the building rooftops while the bounty hunter was trying to fly by jetpack away, but Tiago managed to just keep up with him as the Jedi kept the hunter in sight. The bounty hunter tried to lose Tiago as he flew up, hoping Tiago couldn't jump up high enough to the next roof, only Tiago was able to do so easily as he jumped for the next roof.

The bounty hunter, knowing he couldn't lose Tiago easily, took out a pair of blaster pistols as he began shooting at Tiago. As Tiago was jumping back and forth between two rooftops, he ignited one of his blades from his dual lightsaber, easily deflecting off the hunter's shots as Tiago kept up the pace. The bounty hunter, seeing that shooting Tiago didn't help, just tried to go as fast as he could, but all of a sudden Tiago came down from above, his talons landing down on the hunter's jetpack as the hunter landed face first on the ground.

As Tiago touched down, the bounty hunter, getting back up, tackled Tiago as Tiago's lightsaber, which Tiago was holding onto, was released from his grip as it rolled a short distance away. As the hunter was now on top of Tiago, he began to bring his winged fist down on Tiago's face, but Tiago managed to dodge the punch as he then kicked the hunter off him. With the two now facing each other, the hunter threw several punches at Tiago, but Tiago blocked every single attack, before delivering his own punches, but the hunter blocked Tiago's as well.

As the two continued fighting, the hunter finally managed to get a hit on Tiago as he elbowed the Jedi on the cheek, which only made Tiago madder as he rubbed the spot where he got hit with his wing before quickly delivering some fast attacks before getting behind the hunter to Force push him back with his wing. The hunter flying backward until hitting a wall, appearing to be down and weak, but taking out another explosive device. Tiago reached for his saber with the Force, bringing it back to him as he ignited one of the blades.

Charging froward to finish the fight, the hunter threw the explosive device at Tiago, which flew right past him as Tiago recognized the device as a thermal detonator, which was armed, a red light appearing on its top as Tiago saw it fly past and fall off the edge of a roof, down towards the city streets below. Making a quick last second decision, Tiago had to let the bounty hunter go as the hunter jetpacked away while Tiago turned away and ran for the detonator.

Putting on his goggles, Tiago jumped off the roof as he reached out with his wing for the detonator before it blew. Using the Force to help boost his speed, Tiago managed to catch up and grab the explosive device before he then reached for a building flagpole, using it to help boost him up to the closet rooftop. Once there Tiago was about to throw the detonator up into the air and avoid anything getting blown up. Only as he was just about to throw it, the device's circuit shortened out, indicating it wasn't going to blow, taking off his goggles, Tiago looked at the detonator in frustration as then tossed it behind him.

Refocusing, Tiago looked from the rooftop he was currently on for any sign of the bounty hunter, but also wondering where was Mimi when he needed her help…

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there!**

**Man, I certainly didn't think these chapters were going to get longer and longer, but hopefully you all don't mind!**

**See everybird later!**


	4. Revelations

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So the feedback from my time travel story idea is mostly positive, so after this short story is done, I'm going to do that! However the trade off is that the sequel to The Scarlet Rebel will be delayed for a bit longer! Hopefully you're all okay with that!**

**Now before we get on with the next chapter, lets get to today's question! And this one is very important and really requires some solid answers!**

**What do you all want to see from me to be better? In what ways do you think I can improve and make your reading experience more enjoyable?**

**I ask this from time to time to get a general feel of how you all are enjoying or not enjoying your reading and I want to make sure you all are still satisfied or if not, I try to work better or at least try to find a compromise between me, the writer, and you, the readers!**

**Obviously I will only listen to thoughtful, encouraging, and reasonable comments. Comments that contain curse words, unreasonable demands, or you're just a plain old troll will be ignored!**

**With that said, lets get on with it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelations

* * *

Mimi was currently using her lightsaber, holding the saber with the Force, cutting a hole in the wall where she touched it with her wing, even turning around while still cutting the hole and checking her communicator. As she finished, she turned off the blade as she brought her saber back to her belt while the cut wall, in the shape of a circle, fell to the floor. Looking inside first, Mimi then went in, going into an air vent as she then came down from the ceiling, landing on her talons on the floor. Walking around, Mimi found what she was looking for, a room with a collection of fancy objects, as well as some bounty hunter gear…

Outside, the bounty hunter that Tiago was chasing down, gently landed down from jetpacking, while opening a secret entrance. As the hunter entered and the secret doors closed behind her, he took off his helmet, the hunter being a white cockatoo. Walking towards the room that Mimi was in, the cockatoo heard a sound coming from there and was alerted to the fact that someone broke in. The cockatoo took out one of his blaster pistols as he peeked inside to see Mimi's back turned to him, only Mimi knew the hunter was there. As she returned to finding what she was looking for and when she found it, she hung her beak wide open.

Meanwhile the hunter was going to go back outside, only as he opened the secret entrance, Tiago was there, with one of his wings on his hip and the other holding his saber. The cockatoo raised his blaster, only Tiago reacted very quickly, igniting one of his dual blades, as he sliced the blaster in half. As the cockatoo was now defenseless, Tiago then ignited the other side of his saber, just holding it mere inches from the cockatoo's shoulder and neck.

As the cockatoo surrendered, Tiago tied the hunter's wings behind his back as Tiago told the hunter to lead him inside. However as they were passing by the room Mimi is in, Mimi used the Force to push the cockatoo against the wall, Tiago turning his head to see the fellow council member as she was holding onto a recording device. Still holding onto the cockatoo, Mimi tossed the device to Tiago, Tiago looking at the hunter for answers, only the cockatoo refused, rolling his eyes. However Tiago went about convincing him another way as he once again ignited one of his blades.

Meanwhile back at the temple, Jewel and Roberto were about to exit from an elevator when Bia was running past, wondering what was going on, the two joined Bia as Roberto's new Padawan and the red and white droid, who were with the two masters, peeked out to see what was happening themselves. As Bia stopped, Jewel and Roberto coming to her side a second later, the three saw Carla'a ship just touching down.

As the cockpit opened, the three masters could see that Carla was clearly fatigued as she could barely just get out from the cockpit. As Carla was standing, she only stood for barely a second as her legs gave in and she collapsed, resting against the metal body of her ship. Bia and Jewel came to Carla's side as Jewel wanted to know what happened to the master. Carla then told the three of what she encountered, which was not good…

Back on the planet where Carla found Blu's ship…

Carla crossed her purple blade with a red one, the owner of the red lightsaber was simply invisible, blending in with the pitch black that was all around as Carla put all her focus, the two holding each other as they then separated. The red saber then charging froward as Carla blocked the attack before trying her own, but missing whoever it was she was fighting as Carla blocked multiple swings at her. As she blocked those attacks, Carla brought her saber down upon her opponent, however the figure seemed to vanish in a puff of smoke as Carla's lightsaber went through nothing.

Dumbfounded, Carla stayed alert, keeping her saber up and ready as she sensed someone behind her. The red saber being raised from behind Carla as Carla managed to meet the attack just in time, blocking the red saber with her purple one as Carla kicked her opponent away with her talons. The two crossed blades again as Carla's opponent once again put on his or her disappearing trick as Carla's saber once again went through nothing.

Turning around, Carla took out the blaster part of her saber, shooting several shots at the figure who was behind her, the figure blocking the shots with his or her red saber and deflecting it back at Carla, who blocked her own shots as Carla fired some more. As the figure was distracted, Carla threw her saber at her attacker, the figure just in time blocked the spinning purple lightsaber from hitting him or her, but not enough time to react to Carla running froward. Sliding underneath the reach of her attacker's blade, Carla reattached her own saber. Blocking a strike from the red saber, Carla kicked her opponent hard, sending the figure back.

As Carls stood where she was, she suddenly saw many tiny rocks being thrown at her as Carla held her saber with the Force and spun it around like a wheel, the rocks all being vaporized by the blade. As the rock storm stopped, Carla felt a bigger rock come at her from the side. Carla reached out as the rock went into the palm of her wing before, with the help of the Force, she crushed into into tiny pebbles. Catching more rocks being thrown, one came from behind and hit Carla on the back, hard, Carla felt the rock hit some of her bones as she rubbed her wound.

It wasn't over however as Carla's eyes went wide as a huge boulder came rushing at her, using the Force she slightly changed the boulder's direction as the huge rock went flying past her. Only as Carla was directing the boulder, turning a complete 180 doing so, she felt nothing to stand on as one of her talons was in mid air. And the complete darkness Carla was in was gone as Carla found herself on a cliffside. Turning around to get back on solid ground, Carla felt someone, possibly her attacker, Force push her off the edge.

Carla fell off and into a rushing river where a waterfall was as her body impacting the water gave off a huge splash. Back on dry ground, the figure who has been attacking Carla stayed for a bit as the figure looked quite familiar before disappearing. Meanwhile Carla had survived the fall as she brought herself back on solid ground, wet and panting, dragging herself back to safety, she laid down on her back. As she rested and got her breath back, she made sure the datachip with the information she extracted from Blu's ship was safe, which it was.

And that was the end of Carla's explanation as she took out the datachip and gave it to Jewel, who took it, thankful for the clues as Bia helped Carla up and brought her to the medical room of the temple. Meanwhile Jewel and Roberto went back to the tech room to see what Carla brought with her, as an incoming recording from Tiago was being sent in. As Roberto saw it, he informed Jewel, the council member then putting the recording through, as the recording was put on, there was the cockatoo bounty hunter, meeting with a bird wearing a cloak, it wasn't the Scarlets that Tiago saw earlier, but someone else.

As the recording played, the bounty hunter brought up what the cloaked figure wanted, a small box containing something, as the cloaked bird reached for it, the hunter pulled it back, demanding payment. As a couple of tense seconds went by, the cloaked figure then used the Force to literally lift the hunter while forcing the hunter to take out one of his blaster pistols. Against the hunter's will, the cloaked figure, clearly a Sith, brought the blaster to the hunter's chin before the cloaked figure forced the hunter to fire off a shot, bringing the hunter's demise. As the hunter was no longer a problem, the cloaked figure picked up the box, opening it and taking out what looked like a small golden metal pyramid. The figure put the metal pyramid into the folds of his or her cloak.

As Roberto watched the recording, he had a funny feeling that he knew who the cloaked figure was as he felt his head ache a little before looking to see Jewel's reaction as Jewel was deep in thought before she herself looked at Roberto.

Meanwhile, on a different planet, in a very dark room, the golden pyramid from the recording was being lowered by way of the Force onto a half black metal pyramid on a mostly black diagram. As the golden pyramid was inserted into the half one, it powered four corners of the diagram, which shot out red lightning. As the diagram gave out a red glow, the one who lowered the golden pyramid was revealed…

The figure was Master Blu and he wore dark black and grey clothing, his eyes were different, the pupil a pitch black and his iris a fiery red as he had on an evil looking smile…

* * *

**Yup! Bet you didn't expect that, did you!?**

**Although if you had seen the Duel of the Fates animation, than I guess you're not surprised…**

**Anyway… Two or three more chapters and this short story is done! And then we're on to the time travel story!**

**See everybird later!**


	5. Path to the Dark Side

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Before we get on to the next chapter, I would like to respond to T8ECR34TOR and Dovahkiin1412, who gave me some good feedback.**

**So first to T8ECR34TOR, while I do agree with what you're saying, it's kinda of hard to do stuff regarding romance at a K level for me at this point after doing this for more than 4 years. And I will warn you in that in my time travel story, it will be at a T level, for obvious reasons and it will most likely contain only one or two curse words, but it will of course be censored!**

**Second, to Dovahkiin1412, that was a worry I had about making a dialogue free story, because it is my first time making one, so this story is really like a test to see if it succeeds or not. That's all I will say because today's question is…**

**How did you like this dialogue free story? Would you like to see another one in the future or would you prefer future stories to have dialogue in them?**

**I think that's it for now, so enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Path to the Dark Side

* * *

After Jewel and Roberto had viewed the recording that Masters Mimi and Tiago had sent and from the disturbing report by Master Carla, Jewel was standing by a large window, looking out as a rainstorm was going on outside, Jewel's reflection showing as the rain impacted against the glass. Jewel's mind went back to the time when Roberto had gone over to the dark side and she, along with the rest of the council had faced Roberto, saving him by way of the Force. Roberto, knocked out was put into a container, sealed up as Bia checked the instrument reading Roberto's life signs, which were good, Bia nodding to Jewel while Jewel nodded back.

What Jewel didn't see at first was Blu getting the metal pyramid to bring back to the temple, Blu reaching for it, but as he was he felt something strange, like something was pulling him towards something… Blu's eyes shrunk as he felt his heart beat slower, closing his eyes for a solid second to refocus, he put the pyramid into a sealed box while Jewel looked back to check on him. Blu smiling to Jewel to tell her that the artifact was safe. However as Blu walked past Jewel, Jewel felt something was off…

In the days following the confrontation, Jewel was in her living quarters in the temple, wearing a pair of glasses while sewing some clothes. Just finishing up, she hung up her work before turning off her lights and closing the door. Walking through the temple halls, Jewel bowed back to a couple of the older padawans as up ahead she saw her red and white droid companion rolling along on the floor. Wondering what the droid was doing, she walked a bit faster, turning the corner to see Master Blu taking something the droid was delivering to him.

Noticing Jewel, Blu at first was surprised, but smiled as Jewel smiled back, only as Jewel turned back around, a flash of blackness showed as Jewel was very confused. Turning back yet again to see that Blu and the droid were no longer there, like they were just Jewel's imagination, Jewel shook her head, wondering if what she saw was real.

Later, Blu was in his own living quarters, on his computer looking at Roberto's information, grasping as he read something shocking. As he read, Blu heard someone ringing his door as his room door opened to reveal Jewel and Mimi. Mimi holding onto a birthday blower, today being an important birthday for someone as Blu shut off his computer and joined his fellow council members. A couple of days later, as it was stormy outside, Jewel opened Blu's door to see that Blu had fallen asleep by his computer, the red and white R2 unit next to Blu.

The droid beeped with worry as Jewel came to Blu, who was exhausted as Jewel put a wing on Blu's shoulder. Feeling this, Blu woke up with heavy eyes, a weary smile when he saw Jewel as Blu was holding onto the red lightsaber that Roberto was using when he turned over. Jewel smiled, reassured that Blu was just hard at work figuring out how Roberto went over to the dark side as Jewel looked towards Blu's bed, which was all messy. As Blu saw what Jewel was looking at, Blu just smiled and nodded, knowing that Jewel wanted him to get some proper rest.

As a few days passed, the day all sunny, Jewel was currently watching and instructing two older Padawans on lightsaber combat. The two Padawans clashing against each other with their sabers while Jewel watched. As Jewel watched, she felt a familiar bird walk past through the halls outside. That bird in fact being Blu as he was holding onto the same box that contained the mysterious metal pyramid.

As Jewel was just about to go outside the room and confirm what she felt, she heard a soft cry of sharp pain as one of the Padawan accidentally went too far and burned through the other Padawan's pants and cut the skin. Jewel focused on the problem right in front of her as she helped the hurt Padawan up and took her to the medical area of the temple while a ship left the temple's hangar, Blu at the controls.

Back in the present, Jewel came back to reality as she walked back to Roberto, who was busy going over the data that Carla had collected from her search. Roberto was barely holding up his head with one of his wings as he felt his eyes go heavy. Jewel put a wing on Roberto's shoulder as Jewel told Roberto to take a break and a nap. Getting up and stretching, Roberto walked back to his room while Jewel took the seat and picked up from where Roberto left off.

As the hours went by, Jewel going through the data very carefully, her eyes went wide as she found something very revealing and shocking. Looking down at one of the chair's arms, she opened up a holographic communicator, reaching the Master who was in charge of the temple's hangar, telling her to get a ship ready. As Jewel went to the temple hangar, she first talked with Bia, leaving her in charge of the temple until she gets back. As Jewel went over final checks with the Master in charge of the hangar, she entered her ship to see that Roberto was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, fully rested and ready to go. Jewel at first was unsure, but decided it was best to have some help just in case as she got into the pilot's seat and started up the ship.

After a trip through hyperspace, Jewel and Roberto exited out, dropping in orbit around a blue and green world, only as both of them looked up, something was strange, a dark hurricane like storm was circling above the landmass. The masters looked at each other with uneasy faces as they flew down through the storm clouds, breaking the cloud cover as they flew above the surface. Arriving at their destination, they landed, Roberto going outside, looking through a pair of binoculars to look around while Jewel was still in the ship.

As Roberto spotted a temple building up ahead, he saw Master Blu standing just outside by the entrance. Only Blu noticed as he suddenly vanished into thin air, Roberto taking the binoculars from his eyes as they went wide. Jewel didn't see Blu, but she saw Roberto run off towards the temple as Jewel quickly activated a distress signal, hopeful that the other council members would see it.

As Roberto ran into the temple, she came face to face with Master Blu, who was holding out his wing for Roberto to take. Jewel ran inside and showed up from behind as she saw Blu and Roberto. However while Roberto couldn't see it, Jewel could see it and what Jewel saw was a dark version of Blu, tempting Roberto to join him. First taking out her lightsaber, Jewel thought of something else as she took some loose rock from the wall with the force and threw it at Blu. Blu once again vanished into thin air, turning into a puff of smoke as Roberto shook his head, free from the tempting influence as Jewel came up to Roberto, making sure he was okay now, which he was.

Back at the Jedi temple, Bia felt a disturbance in the Force as she dropped a beaker, the glass shattering upon contact with the floor and the liquid it held spreading. Roberto's new Padawan, who was with Bia, came to the Master's side to see if she was alright. Bia snapped out of it as the Padawan softly grabbed Bia's wing and then Bia heard some knocking as the noise made her jump, turning around to see Carla, who was in a Bacta tank, very active now.

Meanwhile with Jewel and Roberto, they entered deeper into the temple, now needing to ignite their sabers to see in the dark hallways as their blue blades lit up. Descending downward, they passed by many paintings of the past history of the Jedi and Sith, Roberto stopping by a painting of the very first Jedi and Sith masters, facing away from each other as they seemed to be holding the universe in balance.

As Roberto kept walking, using the light from her saber to look through the paintings depicting the struggle between the light and the dark, he once again stopped at another painting, this one seeming to be alive as it was a painting of the same metal pyramid Roberto used when he turned. Slowly reaching out and touching it, Roberto's mind flashed back to the past, through the events of the past few months as he didn't realize where he was pointing his lightsaber in reality.

Coming back to the present, Roberto opened his eyes, shocked to see that his saber was crossing blades with Jewel's, if Jewel didn't have her saber already lit, well… Roberto turned off his saber and took a step back as Jewel still had her lightsaber on, keeping it more pointed towards Roberto as she had a rather upset face on, thinking that allowing Roberto to come with her was a mistake. As Jewel was thinking about what to do, all of a sudden touches lit up on the walls, blue fire lighting the way to a room at the end of the hall.

Looking at each other with worry, Jewel and Roberto cautiously walked froward, entering the room, Jewel with her saber still on while Roberto had his' off. As soon as the two were inside, the room door slammed down, trapping the two masters as in front of the two, a cloaked figure, who was kneeing down, rose up. Once fully standing, the figure made the cloak disappear before turning around to reveal himself to Jewel and Roberto.

And the figure was none other than Blu, with his black and red eyes staring at Jewel and Roberto, walking down a few steps towards the two, Blu ignited the red lightsaber that used to be Roberto's as Jewel brought up her saber and Roberto ignited his'. It was time for the fateful duel to begin…

* * *

**Alright, one last chapter to go!**

**Will Blu be saved? Will Roberto finally be accepted into the Jedi fully? You'll find that out and more when we get to the conclusion of this tale!**

**See everybird later!**


	6. Final Duel

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**We have come to the last chapter of this story!**

**Now this chapter is going to be a little tough since the original creator of the animations that I'm basing this story off of, has yet to release the second half of the third and final part of his or her trilogy. So I'll try my best to guess how it would end!**

**And after this comes the time travel story that I have in mind before we come to the sequel of The Scarlet Rebel!**

**So I hope you enjoy this last chapter and may the force be with you!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Final Duel

* * *

As the two opposing sides faced each other, Roberto gripped onto his saber tighter before, without informing Jewel, charged first at Blu, saber out front as he touched blades with Blu, sliding underneath as Roberto jumped in the air and tried to strike down at the metal pyramid, to destroy it. However Blu saw this as he used the Force to power up the pyramid, causing it to shoot out lightning which struck Roberto and incapacitated him, Roberto's lightsaber rolling away from the master.

Blu swung his red saber down to finish off Roberto, but before the blade could do so, a blue lightsaber blocked Blu's attack mere inches from Roberto's face. Blu looked up to see that it was Jewel, who came to Roberto's rescue. As Jewel held Blu's blade, Roberto came back to it as he opened his eyes and saw how lucky he was, pushing himself out by way of the Force, Roberto stood on one wing as he reached out with his other to grab his saber, igniting it as he stood back on his talons.

Meanwhile Blu and Jewel were busy fighting each other, Blu swinging his saber with multiple attacks, but Jewel blocked every single one as she waited for an opportunity. As Blu took a second longer with another attack, Jewel held out one of her wingpalms at Blu's face, Force pushing him back, leaving Blu undefended for a couple of seconds. However not enough time as Roberto was back at it and came from behind, the two crossing their blades in a "T" as Jewel came up to strike from behind in turn. Only Blu still had his blue lightsaber as he ignited it and met blades with Jewel.

As Blu was surrounded, Jewel and Roberto began pushing Blu down, but Blu used the Force to push his two attackers back a little and give him some space as he twirled his sabers around. Jumping away from the two, Blu smiled evilly as he held his two sabers steady, Jewel and Roberto took a quick breath as now Jewel charged first, followed by Roberto as Blu's red blade met Jewel's and Blu's blue met Roberto's. Blu was still very much holding his own as he blocked the attacks from the two masters from multiple directions, as Blu Forced kicked Roberto hard away from him while Jewel came up and was met by both of Blu's blades.

Roberto, meanwhile, flew back against a wall hard as Roberto landed back down on the floor, getting up to see he was next to the metal pyramid which was the same one he used when he turned over. While Roberto was there, Blu and Jewel was still going at it, swinging their sabers at each other before stepping away and facing each other. Roberto tried taking Blu's moment off guard to strike at him, only Blu put on his disappearing trick as he vanished in a puff of black smoke before appearing right behind Roberto.

Roberto turned around just in time to block Blu's attack as Roberto held his own as Jewel came up and joined Roberto, the two then alternating their attacks, spinning around and clashing their blades with Blu as the duel was really just starting…

As the fight was going on inside the temple, outside the temple help was coming for Jewel and Roberto as first Mimi and Tiago arrived, finding Jewel's ship. As the two masters were standing by it, another ship landed down close by. Tiago went to see who it was as he was greeted by Masters Bia and Carla, along with Roberto's new Padawan and Jewel's droid. Carla was still in her final stages of recovery as she had some wires hooked onto her feathers, while Bia held a instrument reading Carl'a health.

As Tiago met his fellow council members, Mimi was looking through a pair of binoculars into the temple as she suddenly lowered them, her eyes shrinking as she felt a disturbance. The other council members looked towards Mimi, Mimi looking back at them with tears streaming down her face, having felt the worst clearly. Tiago nodded to Carla, who nodded back before the council members began running to the temple, Mimi first, followed by Carla and Tiago.

Bia was last, but before she joined the other members, she first turned around to look at the Padawan and droid, Bia holding up a wing to stop them from going. The Padawan was going to say something, but Bia gave a stern stare, the Padawan obeying as Bia gave a smile before joining the other masters.

Back inside the temple, Blu was still fending off Jewel and Roberto as Blu pushed back Jewel before focusing on Roberto, using his two sabers to push back Roberto. As Blu crossed his blades against Roberto's, Roberto holding on as all of a sudden Blu made Roberto's blade disappear as Blu's lightsabers swung around with Blu using the Force to strike at Jewel who was coming up from behind. As Jewel was distracted, Blu took the moment to Force push Roberto, who was still very much stunned at Blu's power.

Blu conjured up lightning to power himself up as he summoned his sabers back to him, holding onto his blue one as he use the red one to cut several cracks in the rocky roof. Roberto, who was knocked out, face down on the floor, was in the path of the rocks that began falling down from the roof. As a thick dust cloud rolled up from the rock shower, Roberto was almost fully buried underneath a pile of heavy rocks, only his head and upper body sticking out as he was fully out of the fight.

With Roberto out of the fight, Blu was confident he would win, only as he brought back his red saber, reinforcements arrived as Bia, Carla, Tiago, and Mimi all came rushing in, while Jewel was standing with her saber drawn out. Thankful that her message managed to reach the other council members, the members all took out their sabers and ignited them, ready to confront their fallen leader. Blu was angry as he didn't give up, sabers held tightly in both wings as he thought about how to face so many opponents.

Meanwhile the council members all nodded at each other as they decided to try saving their leader the same way they did to Roberto, even thought they were one less council member this time. Focusing on the Force, the five tried to break through the darkness that has corrupted Blu, straining themselves to reach for the light that was hopefully still in Blu. Only unlike last time it failed as Blu was able to block their attempts as he Force pushed back the council members. The five all were knocked down onto the ground as they knew they needed another plan.

Seeing Roberto still out of it and half buried, Jewel thought that maybe if Roberto added onto the group, they could surely break through to Blu and save him. With Jewel silently telling the other council members, Bia, Tiago, and Mimi would keep Blu occupied while Jewel and Carla went to Roberto to free him and get him back into action. Breaking off into their separate groups, Blu noticed Jewel and Carla going for Roberto, throwing his blue saber at them, it was blocked by Bia while Tiago and Mimi rushed froward and clashed with Blu, Blu using his red saber to defend himself.

As Jewel and Carla reached Roberto, Jewel went to Roberto's head, lifting it up so Jewel could see Roberto's face, Roberto slowly opened his eyes as he then realized what happened, with Jewel telling Roberto not to panic, Carla got to work as she ignited her saber and started cutting Roberto free from the rocky pile as fast as she could. Looking back towards the ongoing fight, both Jewel and Roberto could see that it was still not looking good, Blu was still able to keep up with three attackers, even after being in the fight with Jewel and Roberto mere minutes ago.

As Bia, Tiago, and Mimi were really starting to get tired, mostly being on the defensive now from Blu's attacks and barely hanging on as it was, a blue saber suddenly came spinning at Blu from behind him as Blu managed just in time to block it with his red blade as the saber spun back around to its owner. It was Roberto as he got his saber back and held it ready, Jewel and Carla besides him. As Blu was surrounded by the six Jedi, he didn't give up as he was ready to fight to the finish, seeing the six refocus on the Force, Blu didn't just stand idle as he once again conjured up lightning, coursing it through his body as he then extended out his wings and shot it towards the six Jedi.

The six all were violently pushed back as they landed hard on their backs as Blu was now at the climax of his dark power, literally lifting off of the ground as lightning filled the large temple room, the lightning striking all throughout and starting to bring down the whole roof. As the Six Jedi started to stand back up, rocks fell down all around them as they dodged out of the way of the falling debris while seeing that Blu was ready to fully go over to the dark side, every ounce of light being destroyed in the Jedi leader's body and spirit.

Knowing that it was now or never, Jewel and Roberto both nodded to each other before looking at the other council members, who nodded back, understanding that they needed to give it their all. Standing back up, the six all focused deeply on the Force and their connection to Blu, Roberto especially went back to when he almost turned to the dark side himself, it was hard for him as tears escaped Roberto's eyes, but he fought the pain to save Blu as he remembered how the council saved him. As Blu was just about to destroy the last of the light in him, the six Jedi's eyes suddenly opened up and instead of their eyes, they were disks of white light as they themselves rose up like Blu.

Focusing on Blu, the white light shot out from their eyes and hit Blu, at first it did nothing as the darkness was still abundant, but the light began winning as it engulfed Blu, who was shocked that the light was overpowering him. As the white light surrounded Blu, there was no more darkness as the light was almost blinding to the eye. As the roof of the temple was safe from collapsing, the six Jedi slowly began lowering back down to the ground, bringing Blu as well as they settled down. As soon as his talons touched back down on the solid floor, the last thing Roberto saw was Blu laying down, fully defeated, but whether or not he was okay was not confirmed because Roberto himself fainted, Jewel going to Roberto to check on him.

Roberto didn't wake up for a couple of hours and when he woke up, panting heavily and had a look of slight panic, the first thing he saw was Jewel, looking at him with a calm look. Calming down Roberto, Jewel turned to look besides Roberto, Roberto following Jewel's gaze to see that Blu was in a similar container that he was put into when he was saved. Telling Roberto that Blu was fine and saved and that they were returning to the Jedi temple, Jewel finished with telling Roberto that he did very well and he could now rest. So with that, Roberto smiled before closing his eyes and taking a rest while on the way back to the temple.

**A couple of weeks later…**

It was a bright, sunny day as in the council meeting room of the Jedi temple, an important event in Jedi history would happen, the official knighting of Roberto as a full master. The six council members all stood in front of their seats, even Blu who was fully recovered, all the darkness gone from him as his eyes were back to their normal selves, a proud smile on his face. As the ceremony began, Blu urged Roberto, who was standing in front of the council, froward as Roberto took a few steps closer, kneeing down, just like after he was saved, only this time it was something good.

As Roberto knelt down, the six council members all lit up their sabers as Blu held his saber out and stepped right in front of Roberto, Roberto keeping his head down as Blu spoke, speaking about how much Roberto has gone through and has earned his rightful title now of Master Roberto. Lowering his lightsaber, keeping it an inch right above Roberto's left shoulder, Blu knighted Roberto before finishing by going and holding the blade above Roberto's right shoulder. After that, Blu gave permission for Roberto to rise as Roberto met Blu face to face, both with a smile as Jewel came up and presented Roberto with a new master's robe that she herself made.

Roberto took it and put it on, feeling different, but a good different as Blu turned Roberto's attention, extending out a wing to something new in the council meeting room, a new seat that was made specially for Roberto. As the day went on, a celebration for Roberto was made as Roberto was met later by his new Padawan, her name Rosalia as she bowed to her new master and instructor, looking froward to her first teachings from him and ready to become a master one day herself as well.

As the day ended, with night falling, Roberto, after wishing his fellow council members goodnight, went to his own room and laid down to sleep, ready for whatever his duties as a Jedi master now would bring in the galaxy.

The End.

* * *

**And that's the end to this little Star Wars story!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this epic conclusion and hey if you really did like this no dialogue story, I might do another one on the future! But for now lets just continue on with the next couple of things I have in store, so see you than and…**

**See everybird later!**


End file.
